


La leggenda della luce lunare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento delicato tra Endymion e Serenity.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 14. CopertaNumero parole: 430.





	La leggenda della luce lunare

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Usagi by Neko-Rina.

La leggenda della luce lunare

Endymion entrò nella stanza, si portò un braccio al petto e fece un inchino.

“Principessa” sussurrò.

Serenity gli sorrise, si coprì col lenzuolo bianco, e una coperta decorata in pizzo; piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi, che in quel momento ricadevano sciolti e morbidi sul letto.

Endymion avanzò, facendo scricchiolare gli stivaletti, il mantello gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

“Come vi sentite?” domandò.

Serenity passò le mani sul lenzuolo, sentendolo morbido sotto le dita. “Grazie di essere passato a trovarmi, ma niente di grave” sussurrò.

< Le mie sailors lo staranno coprendo, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a salire nelle mie stanze. Oh, sono davvero delle amiche fedeli.

Al solo vederlo mi sento meglio > pensò.

“Si tratta di un semplice malanno stagionale. Entro la fine di questo mese, potrò rialzarmi e addirittura partecipare a qualche festa di palazzo”.

“Mia principessa, non voglio vedervi stare male in nessun modo. Perdonatemi se vi ho disturbata. Cosa posso fare per voi?” domandò Endymion.

Serenity si deterse le labbra con la lingua e rispose: “Il solo essere venuto fin qui dalla Terra è stato un gesto per me assai prezioso”. Si stupì nel vedere che il principe aveva raggiunto il bordo del letto e si era inginocchiato su una gamba, la sua spada ticchettò colpendo il pavimento.

“Non stare lì a terra. Siediti pure accanto a me” lo invitò Serenity, indicando il letto con la mano.

< Mia madre direbbe che sono troppo sfacciata, ma… Ho completa fiducia in lui. Vorrei passare ogni momento al suo fianco.

Lo sento, il mio cuore batte più forte quando mi è vicino. Io lo amo > pensò.

“Non vorrei sporcarvi la coperta” rispose Endymion, guardando in basso.

Serenity si sporse in avanti, mostrando che indossava una semplice camicia da notte.

“Non dire sciocchezze, una coperta si può sempre lavare, ma non vorrò mai metterti in una posizione di sudditanza rispetto a me” sussurrò, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Endymion si alzò in piedi.

“Temo di aver fatto qualcosa di sconveniente venendo fino a qui, ma dovevo accertarmi delle vostre condizioni.

Dovete sapere che ho annullato il mio fidanzamento con la principessa Beryl” sussurrò.

< Non era lei che volevo veramente. Il suo animo è nero, la sua bellezza è effimera. Siamo così diversi io e te, tu sei eterna, ma è la tua purezza ad avermi stregato > pensò.

“Dovrete sentirvi molto solo. Vi prego, fatemi un po’ di compagnia, accomodandovi qui. In questo modo anche io vi potrò consolare” disse Serenity.

Endymion si sedette ai piedi della principessa sul letto.

“Con piacere” rispose.


End file.
